Girl Talk
by chiilachic
Summary: Kel, Yuki and Shinko get bored at a party and leave to have a little girl talk. What secrets of the past and present will be revealed? Sorry really bad at summaries, hope inside is better. First fic so here's hoping that you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Parties**

Nothing could hold her attention for long. Kel's mind constantly wandered, thoughts overlapping each other making her head ache. Being a server was always boring at these things, especially when you never had anything to say to those who sought you out. It seemed that this night was to be particularly tedious with the number of conservatives who tried to sway her from knighthood. Currently a blustering man in his thirties, Sir Ansil of Groten, was promoting to her the ways of a lady. In his mind this was all that these 'simple' women could do. You would think that these men would have better things to do than nag her like an old women. The conversation eerily reminded Kel of comments made by Joren after he had become a squire.

"_Why do any of this?" he wanted to know. "It isn't at all needful. Did someone tell you that you had no chance to marry?"_

_ Kel's hand jerked, smearing charcoal over her notes. She made a face, and rubbed it out._

_ Joren went on, "It's not true. You'd be a pretty thing, in the right clothes and after you'd lost some weight. After you stopped working so your arms are like a blacksmith's. You'd make a fine wife for one of those big fellows – Cleon, for instance. He seems fond of you. How about Lord Raoul? He can afford a wife. You could settle down and raise young giants…" _he had said.

Finally Sir Ansil released her from his tedious comments, finding better sport in flattering some obviously silly young noble women. So, finally left to her own thoughts she wandered about the room.

Tonight she had shocked herself by gazing longingly at the couples around her; at the court ladies whose grace and beauty she could never claim. A wish was starting to form in her heart; one that she knew would never happen because she didn't fit in with the conventions of the nobility around her. Kel sighed. She would almost rather be getting fitted for her dress outfit again than walking around the Crystal Room. However, as Raoul's squire she must continue her rounds the pretty room, offering cups of mulled cider and grape juice.

All the squires present looked as bored as she felt. Even Prince Roald, the only one of them who didn't have to serve. He was standing beside his wife-to-be Princess Shinkokami, as handsome as ever. More and more Kel had found herself sighing over her friend, but quickly dismissed it as one of her fickle crushes; crushes that she felt as an up-an-coming knight she shouldn't be experiencing. At that moment Roald met her eyes and smiled, she could do nothing but return it and force her glance away. It was lucky that at that moment she was summoned by her Knight Master.

"My lord," Kel said bowing to him.

"Just thought you should know that I'm going to sneak out soon," Raoul informed her quietly.

Chuckling she raised an eyebrow to him, "Don't you mean _try_ to sir?"

"I _will_ be leaving this boring excuse of a party squire," he whispered forcefully.

"Bet you a gold noble that the queen catches you," she smirked.

"Done!" He whispered. "Bet you another noble that I can do it by the next bell."

"Well it seems I'm going to be getting some easy money this evening sir," she bowed and continued her round of the room.

Unwillingly Kel's eyes were once more drawn to Roald, 'Why do you always swoon over your closest friends!' she demanded of herself. For it was only just over the summer that Neal had stopped drawing her eye, and then there was his cousin Domitian who illuminated the weary days on the road with the Own. The sparkle in his blue eyes when he grinned at her never failed to make her stomach flip flop. But when she talked or just looked at Roald, she felt safe, at home; like anything was possible; her heart tightened and fire ran through her veins at the briefest touch. 'Am I really falling for him?' she wandered and sighed, 'I feel like one of those fickle court ladies, plus it's useless. He's betrothed, to one of my friends to.'

"Squires you may retire or join us," King Jonathan announced as the evening drew to a close.

"Sir Raoul I don't recall you being a squire," Queen Thayet commented as the large knight tried to enter the servants' entrance unnoticed. "You will stay until the last person leaves this room," she told him and all there knew it was a Royal command, not even Raoul would be silly enough to disobey.

"I just wanted to steal a last cup of grape juice your majesty," Raoul said quickly, trying to cover his escape attempt by swiping a cup from the closest squire, who happened to be Neal. Unfortunately he only carried wine and brandy. Raoul choked after gulping a mouthful of the brandy in his cup; he was not only renowned throughout the palace for avoiding every official event but also for not touching a drop of alcohol since his early days of knighthood.

"Nice one," Neal sniggered at the knight. "Saved yourself there."

"Hold your tongue Queenscove," Raoul warned. "Or you might lose it."

"Oh I can't have that! I _love_ my tongue. It always is able to demonstrate my true genius and show…,"Neal's voice was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Has nothing taught you to keep your mouth shut?" Kel teased. "Your cousin is right you truly are a meathead. "Neal groaned at the detested nickname. "Now you owe me two gold nobles sir."

"Yes, yes; whatever…wait did you say Meathead?" Raoul laughed. "Suits you Nealan."

Neal rolled his eyes at the two of them, "Well seeing as you're determined to tell everyone about my cousin's hideously incorrect nickname for me; you, _Keladry _my dear friend_,_ have to stay to the end to the party," he informed Kel and dragged her over to where Cleon was already talking to Roald and the Princess. Raoul waved goodbye grinning at her.

"Dear friend indeed," she grumbled under her breath as she poked her tongue out childishly in response to her knight master.

The conversation was strained and extremely polite when they reached the group. Whenever Shinkokami, elegant in a Tortallan-style gown of peach-coloured silk, spoke to Roald he would put a look of intense interest on his face and when he spoke, the princess leaned towards him offering him her attention. Cleon began to entertain everyone with his 'dashing' heroics all over the country, always seeming to end with his knight master, Kel's brother Inness of Mindelan, saving him from the claws of some wild animal or a mud hole; he had an allure for those apparently.

"I swear those two are going to have the politest marriage in the world," Neal whispered in her ear at one point.

Kel watched as Shinkokami smoothed the bronze silk fan in her lap and suspected that she was as bored as the rest, though it was hard to tell. Both Roald and Shinkokami were obviously thankful when the squires' duties had come to an end so that they could talk to people about their own age (apart from themselves of course). Yukimi, in a sky-blue kimono patterned with golden reeds joined them to save Shinkokami and Kel from Cleon's escapades.

"Your highnesses, Squires," Yuki said bowing to the Yamani style. "Could I please steal the attentions of the two ladies present?" He eyes crinkling in amusement at Kel's look of relief. She was afraid that she would soon be one of the characters in Cleon's stories.

From the first day of midwinter Cleon had been stealing kisses from her. Not sure how she felt about this she tried to keep an eye out for him so that he could be avoided, but to no avail. He always managed to turn up at the most unsuspecting moments where she would have her arms full or was so distracted that she didn't notice him until it was too late. She didn't mind the kisses but was unsure whether she liked his attentions and for the first time was consciously uncomfortable around her friend.

"Oh you can't take the shimmering mirage of delight from our side!" Cleon cried dramatically, grabbing Kel around the waist and holding her to him. "We would not survive without her shining maternal guidance."

"I'm also sure you wouldn't survive as a eunuch Cleon if you don't let me go," Kel warned dryly.

Roald laughed at this, "You'd better heed the lady's words my friend." Clapping Cleon's shoulder he deftly removed his companion's arm from about Kel. "You should know better."

"Yes she may have no bark to speak of but her bite is ferocious," Neal said eyes twinkling. "I should know from personal experience."

"I'm sure no one wants a visit to the practice courts in the morning," Kel said in amusement.

"Please my lady, don't torture us poor mortal men so!" Cleon laughed, and as he turned slightly so no one could see him pinch her bottom. Kel glared at him and took the offending hand, pinching the tender skin between the thumb and fore finger; he yelped. "The lady bites again," he murmured for her ears only.

"I'd stop it Cleon. It's no longer amusing." Kel whispered coldly.

It was lucky for him that Sir Inness signaled to him at that moment that it was time for them to retire, "And alas my friends I must depart. Your highnesses, Lady Yukimi, Nealan, my lady," he said bowing to Kel. "If I don't return by dawn, wear my handkerchief beside your heart for ever." He disappeared into the clump of guests, following his knight master.

"Has he kissed you for Midwinter luck yet?" Neal drawled in her ear.

"Did Princess Kalasin ask for a dance at the ball tomorrow night?" Kel retorted to Neal. "Cleon doesn't mean that stuff. He's just practicing." She said unconvincingly. Changing the subject she turned to Yukimi. "You wanted to talk to us?"

"Just a little girl talk is all," Yuki replied. "It was nothing important."

"Well we gentlemen would be glad to allow you the freedom to converse privately," Neal said gallantly. "If you beautiful ladies would please excuse his highness and I?"

"Go away already," Kel smirked at her friend. She saw that his eyes only questioned Yuki, but it was an entirely different one all together.

"I shall see you tomorrow evening?" Roald asked his betrothed.

"Of course," Shinkokami replied, polite as ever. Bowing Neal and Roald made their way to the remaining food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Old Friendships**

"So...?" Kel prompted her friends in Yamani. "Was there something in particular that you needed to talk about?"

"Not really," Yuki said face impassive. "You both just looked like you needed saving."

"I can't believe we had nothing to talk about!" Shinko blurted out. "I mean, we just stand there making the stupidest small talk in all the realms, with neither of us interested." She sighed. "What's he really like Kel? I know his polite but is he always _that_ polite? Do men here with unconventional mothers really want conventional wives? Can... What are you both laughing at?!" She exclaimed at look of indignation around her eyes.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Kel laughed, putting up her hand to halt the rebuttal she knew was coming. "But, they're answered easily enough. To answer the first two, yes; he's always that polite. When we were pages he never liked to appear to be taking advantage of his heritage. From the first week I knew him he would sit with the all the pages whether he liked them or not."

"That could make for an uncomfortable meal," Yuki said. "Imagine making yourself sit with Lady Kaimaso!" All three shivered at the mention of the regal Yamani Lady, known for her formidable tongue, and two-pronged court ways. She had had particular pleasure in torturing the three with veiled insults, isolating them further from the rest of the Yamani court. Though of course when Kel's family had come into favour with the Emperor Lady Kaimaso fawned over the then young girl, showering her with gifts; or at least giving the appearance of it.

"Remember when she gave me the haname?" Kel asked. Haname were the traditional sweet given to children for desert on official occasions and holidays. "That was the nastiest tasting thing ever!"

"That wasn't haname! Not even close." Yuki told Kel for the umpteenth time since the incident. "You even risked disgrace by not eating it at all the banquets and leaving it for the court dogs to eat from behind the pots!"

"Well it wasn't like I could put it under the table," Kel replied automatically, rolling her eyes at the well rehearsed conversation. "At least I didn't always go goo-goo eyed over the brothers of Lae Doinhoh like you two."

"You can't say that we don't have good taste in men," Shinko pointed out. "Ok, boys as they were at the time."

"You should see them now though," Yuki sighed dreamily at the thought. "After their knight training, the way their muscles rippled under their dress kimonos..." she trailed off, then coming back to the present Yuki smiled at Kel. "Even you would be impressed Keladry."

"It's _Kel_ Yuki. Don't make me remind you the hard way."

"You still practise your naginata?" Shinko asked in surprise.

"Of course! You didn't think I would let myself go rusty do you?"

"Then you should join us for dawn practise," Yuki said excitedly. "Your mother practises with us, and we are teaching the Queen and a few of her ladies how to use them. If you come then we can pair off evenly."

"I would love to join you, though obviously not when I'm out with the Own."

"Do you both feel like going out to the garden?" Shinko interrupted. "It's getting a bit hot by the fire."

They nodded in agreement and upon reaching one of the benches Yuki inquired, ""What's it like being the Giantkiller's squire? Do you get to see much action with the Own?"

"Sometimes a little too much," Kel crinkled her nose in distaste as she thought of her run in with Greystreak, the centaur herd leader at Haresfield. "There are just some things I would rather not know."

"Like?" Yuki prompted.

"Like knowing I'm great breeding stock for centaurs and how to care for baby griffins," shuddering she added. "The last one I could definitely do with out."

"Though of course, not matter how much the thing tears you to shreds you're still fond of it," Shinko continued for her, rolling her eyes.

"Well he's not too bad, he just takes getting use to."

"See excuses for the wild creature!" Shinko said crinkling her eyes, the Yamani version of a laugh.

"Apparently, the boys all have bets going about when I'll pick up my next 'cute' creature," Kel laughed.

"You're as blind as a bat, Keladry of Mindelan." Yuki informed her. Raising a brow in question Kel waited for her to continue. "Well you can't even see these _boys_ around you are men or becoming men very quickly. Are you so afraid that you just might be attracted to one of them?" Kel started and smoothly set her mask into place but not before two small blooms of colour had risen on her cheeks. "You do like someone!" Yuki said gleefully.

"Who? Have we met him yet?" Shinko asked, eyes sparkling.

"All I can say is I'm so glad we're having this conversation in Yaman," Kel muttered. 'And that the garden's empty,' she thought.

Yuki smiled evilly, "Keladry of Mindelan likes somebody!" She announced in Common.

"Who?" A surprised and awfully familiar voice asked from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to put the disclaimer up for my first couple of chapters so here it is :)

Disclaimer – most characters and some of the plot belong to Tamora Pierce. This goes for all previous and future chapters!

This Chapter is dedicated to Stargirl844 :) Hope you like it!

Previously

– Yuki smiled evilly, "Keladry of Mindelan likes someone!" She announced in Common.

"Who?" A surprised and awfully familiar voice asked from behind them. –

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets**

Whipping around heart thudding, 'Damn, not empty then,' Kel cursed under her breath. "I do have friends Sergeant," she said bowing mockingly to Domitan of Masbolle, trying not to look him in the eye. "Do you not want me to like them?"

"And I know very well that that is not what Lady Yukimi meant," he laughed. "It is ok to be female sometimes you know, even guys have crushes." Rolling his eyes he cried, "Your best friends with _Neal_ for Mithros sake. You should know this!"

"But being female can be terribly frustrating," Kel smirked at him, finally braving looking into his face. She really didn't understand why he had to have such an effect on her. "You should know."

"Are you saying I'm a girl?" He asked throwing his hand over his heart, giving a very good impersonation of Neal. "You wound me fair maiden in saying that I'm as delicate and beautiful as you!"

Laughing, Kel carefully looked at him incredulously; this was beyond his usual dramatics in the presence of unknown royalty, especially _female_ royalty. "Have you been stealing all the rice wine since last we met Domitan of Masbolle? You seem intoxicated."

"So I'm not allowed to get as carried away as the rest?" he inquired.

"You are, but you don't in company such as this," Kel pointed out amused.

Dom laughed, but was brought sharply back to reality with the reminder that there were two Yamani ladies presence. "Forgive me for my rudeness your highness, Lady Yukimi. It was not intended," he said bowing to them.

"Think nothing of it Sergeant," Shinko replied, nodding in acceptance.

"I am sorry for the interruption," he continued in his business like tone. "Kel, Lord Raoul ask me to fetch you there is a bandit problem just outside the city. We've been called out."

"Oh, he'll love that. He's been trying to sneak out all evening," Kel smiled.

Dom chuckled. "If you would all allow me to escort you back? I believe that the evening is drawing to its final close anyway." Nodding their acceptance, Kel followed Dom back into the Crystal Room with Shinko and Yuki close behind exchanging looks at the pairs continued banter.

Cleon watched as Kel entered the room with a man he hadn't met; though he was guessing he was with the Own, seeing as Sir Raoul joined them as they left. He had snuck back in after bidding Inness goodnight, figuring a couple more hours wouldn't kill him.

Nothing had ever prepared him for what he was facing. He hated hurting Kel and acting like a rotten old rusher but having no real experience in the matter, didn't know what to do. Girls had always been a foreign area for him; though to the others his experience was profound and often found him for advice. Every court lady who glanced his way made him feel shy and unsure, which he hated of course. He was not one to like feeling vulnerable.

Thoughts and feelings always confused him with their jumbled manner. Nothing appeared the same; except for one thing and the only person he thought he could talk to was Kel. She wouldn't judge him about it, having lived on the Yamani Islands long enough. Now though, he had ruined any chance of her trusting him. He didn't know why he had acted that way. Knowing that Kel didn't have any feelings for him might have been part of it; she wouldn't have had any expectations of him the way other noblewomen did.

Departing once again from the party Cleon left just as confused and unsure as when he had arrived.

Two days later after trudging through thick snowdrifts, the Third Company of the King's Own arrived at the village of Terincross. It was strangely silent and no one came forward to greet them.

"Everyone separate into their squads. Search the buildings," Raoul's voiced boomed, bouncing off the snow. "Kel, we'll go with Dom's squad."

Soft footfalls echoed in the stillness of the village. Doors squeaked and floorboards groaned as they systematically searched the houses. Nothing moved. No animal uttered a sound. The eerie silence descended upon the men, eyes moving about restlessly looking for something that wasn't there.

Kel moved as silently as the rest, following Dom through the house. Out of all her experiences with the Own this would have to be the most nerve racking. The waiting; the watching for any sign of movement, for any clue as to what had happened, but there was nothing. Jump padding quietly at her heels, did not seem perturbed by any of this. Moving away from Dom, she entered a small bed 

chamber. It bore a tidy crib, which appeared to have never been slept in, so neatly pressed were the covers. Everything was perfect, so flawless that it all could have been frozen. Turning from the pristine picture Kel felt as though a cold hand seized her and ice ran through her veins. Raising her hand she sought the wetness that had landed on her. A spot of crimson shone starkly from her pale hand. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling they widened in horror; her disbelief evident.

"Goddess!" Kel gasped.

"Whoops. Sorry," a childlike voice apologised uncertainly. A large white spider, the size of Jump hung in the rafters; large, warm brown eyes looking down at Kel worriedly. "You're no' gonna ta kill me are ya?" it asked hesitantly.

Kel drew in a breath and straightened, "Not if you haven't done anything wrong."

"I haven', I swear!" the spider said earnestly. "I didn' make em leave."

"Make who leave?"

"Everyone... they all followed dese two men down da big road."

"The royal highway?" he nodded. "Do you know these men?"

"No. They 'ad neva bin here a'fore. I heard mama say so," the spider informed her proudly.

"Your mother?" Kel questioned wonderingly. "You were born here?"

"Yeah. Where else would I 'ave bin born?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "What's your name?"

"Kyth 'n' I'm 10."

"10!" Kel smiled. He was just a child, at least he appeared to be. "Well aren't you all grown up."

He grinned back at her with pointy teeth, making him look very fierce. Kel tried to hide her grimace, but Kyth caught it before her mask was up. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn' mean ta frighten ya."

"You didn't..."

"It's alrigh' - I know wa' I look like. I saw in da pond a'fore it froze up..."he eyes were sad and far older than his words. "My Da was about to help me make my own tools and everything!"

"What does your Da do?" Kel asked kindly.

"He was a blacksmith and there weren't none betta den me da!"

"I'm sure there wasn't," she agreed, just as Dom called to her. "I'm here. I'll be out in a minute."

"Please! Don' let dem hurt me!" Kyth cried, terror in his voice. "They always hurt me."

"I won't let them. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, hush now lad, everything will be alright."

"Kel! What on earth are you doing?" Dom asked peering round the door. "Who're you talking to?"

"No one," Kel smiled at him. "I'm coming."

"Wait," he said catching her arm. "I swear I heard you talking to someone," Dom eyed her suspiciously. "Who was it?"

"As I said no one," shrugging her shoulders. "People talk to themselves sometimes you know."

"Well you know that's the first sign of madness Kel," Dom said pretending to look overly concerned. "Perhaps we should get Emmet to give you a once over?"

"Darling Dom," Kel said sweetly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Really it does your looks no good to worry so. We wouldn't want you to get frown lines before your time now would we?" Kyth took that moment to sneeze.

Dom's jaw dropped as he jerked his head up. "What the...? Kel!"

Quickly slapping her hand over his mouth, "Quiet! His not going to hurt anyone." Looking into Dom's eyes her breath caught as she suddenly realised how close they were. Shaking her head to clear herself of those thoughts she raised an eyebrow at him. "Well? Are you going to be calm?" He nodded meekly.

"Mithros! You look way to much like My Lord when you do that," he mused. "So what's with the giant spider?"

"I'm still here ya know!" Kyth reminded them.

"It talks!" Dom exclaimed.

"No, sounds were just coming from his spinner," Kel said rolling her eyes. "Dom this is Kyth; Kyth, Dom."

"Umm, nice to meet you?" Dom said hesitantly.

"Hi," Kyth said cheerfully starting to edge out of the rafters. Slowly uncurling himself and making his way down from the roof, he approached the two carefully as he was still a little unsure. Ever since he could remember people had either run or tried to hurt him. He knew it was because they were afraid but it still saddened him and made him wary.

"So... how're you going to sort this one out Squire?"


	4. Chapter 3 continued

Just so you don't think I've forgotten ;) Sorry it's so short but I'm procrastinating over the rest.

Disclaimer: I am NOT Tamora Pierce!

Previously

- "So... how're you going to sort this one out Squire?" -

**Chapter 3 Continued**

"You wouldn't happen to have any ideas would you?" Glancing across at her amused friend, Kel found herself once again hurriedly turning from him.

"Nope," Dom admitted. "My genius is just not working today."

"You're sounding more and more like your cousin," Kel commented dryly. Dom chuckled and left her to her musings. "Well what if we take him in one of the supply wagons? That way he won't cause any disruptions along the way and then we can see what Daine thinks when we get back."

"Sounds good. Now you just have to tell the Lioness that she has to travel with a spider," Dom grinned evilly.

"The Lioness is here?!" Kel exclaimed. She hadn't ever met Alanna personally, though she had always dreamt of the day when she would meet her idol. "What is she doing here? Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean...?"

"Yes my charming Meathead of a cousin is joining us as we return to Corus."


End file.
